1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal capable of sensing a tap applied to a display unit in a deactivated state, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals also have become increasingly more functional.
Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
In addition, terminals cannot be controlled through simple manipulation when the display unit is deactivated. This is inconvenient for the user and requires the display unit to be activated in order to perform operations.